1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to individual combat weapons including a small rocket delivery system. More particularly, the invention relates to a small laser-guided, flight-controlled rocket carrying an explosive warhead capable of being fired from a combat rifle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to provide the maximum in portable firepower for the United States Armed Services against its adversaries, the 40 mm, M203 grenade launcher became a standard complement to the Colt M16A2 carbine. The M203 was designed to fill the gap between a mortar and hand grenade by firing a spin-stabilized, anti-personnel grenade. This weapon is configured as a bolt-on, under barrel, rifled launcher capable of firing a wide range of fixed cartridge ammunition types. The M203 provides a means of delivering a fragmentation grenade with good accuracy to point targets at approximately 150 meters, and area targets to a maximum of approximately 400 meters. The grenade is armed 25 meters from the muzzle with a casualty radius of about 5 meters.
Previous to the use of grenade launchers was the rifle grenade. A specially configured grenade is placed over the barrel muzzle and a propellant cartridge loaded separately into the chamber. When fired, the special projectile provided the means for propelling the grenade downrange. Experience showed that the recoil effects and strain were too great on the rifle and that the lethal radius of the grenades could exceed their safe arming distance.
Both of these weapon systems have shown weaknesses in range and overall accuracy. It is therefore desired to have a weapon system capable of delivering a small warhead at a range greater than that previously achieved with the requisite accuracy.